moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kac Creepy w Metropolii cz.1
STO LAT! STO LAT NIECH ŻYJE ŻYJE NAM…- wszyscy śpiewali z okazji urodzin Nowej. Mikhaln stał na balkonie i obserwował rozpoczęcie imprezy. Udostępnił swoją wieżę do tego wydarzenia, a właściwie to zaproponował, aby impreza odbyła się u niego. Nawet specjalnie z tej okazji zmienił odrobinę wystrój holu na bardziej „bajkowy”. Chyba się udało. Dodatkowo wszędzie były baloniki, stoły zastawione jedzeniem i alkoholami wszelakiego rodzaju, zaczynając od prostego piwa, a kończąc na francuskim szampanie. W każdym rogu Sali stała fontanna z płynną czekoladą, na środku stołów stały pieczone kawałki mięsa oraz mnóstwo innych przysmaków. Mag za priorytet postawił przygotowanie sobie przyjęcia i patrząc po minach gości oraz jubilatki czuł, że mu się udało. Nagle dało się słyszeć okrzyki. To Serek wszedł z wielkim urodzinowym tortem z świeczkami, a dookoła zaczęły wystrzeliwać sztuczne ognie. Wszystko szło idealnie. Zabawa rozgorzała na całego. Wszyscy się bawili i śmiali. Mag starał się nie pić. Jeden czy dwa symboliczne kieliszki, jednak wciąż mając w pamięci kaca po imprezie powitalnej starał się pozostać świadomym swoich czynów. Zwłaszcza, że impreza jest u niego w domu. W tłumie ludzi dostrzegł Przemka. W końcu będzie miał okazje „spokojnie” porozmawiać ze Smokobójcą. Był dosłownie dwa metry od niego, gdy nagle usłyszał huk. Zarówno mag jak i Przemek odwrócili się i zobaczyli leżącą na ziemi dziewczynę o blond włosach. -Strange!- zawołał niebieskowłosy i podbiegł do niej.- Poszło szybciej niż myślałem. Mag zerknął do zawartości jej kieliszka. -Jeśli napiła się mojej specjalności, to nic dziwnego, że zeszła tak szybko- zaczął tłumaczyć.- Zabierzcie ją. Piętro niżej mam kilka sypialni gościnnych. Wkoło zebrało się jeszcze kilka osób. Mikhaln i Przemek poszli w kierunku sypialni, a za nimi podążyli dodatkowo Kaszub, Kalasher, Smąriusz i Nowa. Po chwili położyli Strange w jednym z pokoi. -Znowu mam ją pilnować?- spytał mały duch podlatując do Strange. Wszyscy pozostali skierowali się już do wyjścia. -Nie ma chyba potrzeby- odpowiedział mu Przemek. Ruszyli z powrotem w stronę holu. Gdy nagle Mikhaln ich zatrzymał. -Wiece, skoro jesteśmy w trochę mniejszym gronie, to chodźcie coś wam pokażę. Cała grupka ruszyła za magiem. Po chwili znaleźli się na szczycie wieży. Dosłownie byli na jej dachu. -Wszystkiego najlepszego Nowa- powiedział Mikhaln. Wokół wszystkich zaczęły się tworzyć lodowe kieliszki z płynem w środku.- Spokojnie nie stuprocentowy. To raczej słabe wino. Wszyscy w grupie: Mikhaln, Przemek, Smąriusz, Kalasher, Kaszub i Nowa wzięli kieliszki do rąk i wznieśli toast: -Za Noworoczną i za Creepy Town. Wypili zawartość i po chwili usłyszeli Smąriusza. -Niespodzianka!- zawołał i wysypał na wszystkich jakiś proszek. Mikhaln nie miał pojęcia co to może być. Próbował się rozejrzeć ale nagle stracił świadomość. Poczuł się dziwnie błogo i odleciał. ??????? Mikhaln budził się z obolałym ciałem. Było jeszcze gorzej niż ostatnio. Leżał na podłodze. Z trudem spróbował usiąść. Zaczął się rozglądać. Nie poznawał tego pomieszczenia. Było jakieś nowoczesne, jednak i tak porządnie zdemolowane. -''Co tu się stało?''- pomyślał. Dostrzegł Przemka. Leżał na łóżku pod oknem. Pod łóżkiem leżał Kalasher. Mag z trudem obrócił głowę. Z drugiej strony pokoju leżał Kaszub oparty o ścianę. Sam pokój był w katastrofalnym stanie. Meble były poobdzierane i zniszczone, jedno okno było wybite, na podłodze leżał urwany żyrandol, a obrazy i telewizor wiszące na ścianie były poprzekrzywiane. Mag z trudem zaczął się podnosić. Usłyszał jęk. To Przemek się obudził. Spojrzał na maga. -Gdzie my jesteśmy?- zapytał próbując wstać, niestety spadł z łóżka i wylądował na Kalasheru budząc go i doprowadzają go do wściekłości. -Co ty k#rwa robisz!- krzyczał stalker. -Ciszej bądźcie!- zawołał obudzony Serek. Po krótkiej kłótni wszyscy zaczęli się podnosić. -Ma ktoś pojęcie gdzie my jesteśmy?- spytał Kalasher. -Niespecjalnie. Mikhaln podszedł do przekrzywionego telewizora i włączył go. Akurat trwał jakiś program informacyjny. -…z wczorajszych wydarzeń udało się nagrać amatorski film- mówiła prezenterka.- Oto on. Na ekranie widać było wybuchający wulkan w środku miasta. Chłopaki patrzyli na to z otwartymi szeroko oczyma. Nagle z wulkanu zaczął wychodzić wielgachny smok, ziejąc ogniem niszczył budynki. Wszyscy jednocześnie popatrzyli na Kaszuba. -Yyyy… Serek? Pamiętasz coś z tego- spytał Przemek. -Nic, a nic- odparł smok,- może to inny smok? -Ta na pewno- odparł ironicznie Przemek. -Ale wulkan to na bank nie moja sprawka!- zawołał smok. -To chyba moja robota- powiedział niepewnie Mikhaln. Pozostali popatrzyli na niego z leką obawą w oczach. -Zapewne nikt z was nic nie pamięta?- spytał Przemek. Pozostali w odpowiedzi pokręcili głową. Nagle usłyszeli trzaski dochodzące z szafy. Ostrożnie podeszli i otwarli mebel. W środku był Smąriusz. -Już myślałem, że mnie nie wypuścicie. Zostawiliście mnie tu na całą noc. -Smąriusz! Co tu się stało?!- zawołali jednocześnie. -Wtedy na tej wieży, kompletnie wam odjechało, ktoś rzucił pomysł, aby zobaczyć co tam w Federacji no i jesteśmy. -GDZIE!!!- zawołali pozostali. -Nic nie pamiętacie? Zaczęło się od Proautostrady, chłopie nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś- mówił duch wskazując na Mikhalna,- jakoś nas przez to dziadostwo przeprowadziłeś tymi swoimi „czary-mary”. Raz dwa i jesteśmy w Metropolii. Potem wpadliście na pomysł żeby postraszyć cywilów i komu uda się lepiej, Kalasher zaczął strzelać jak wariat, mało nas nie trafił. To wtedy Mikh wpadł na genialny pomysł, że wywoła erupcje wulkanu. Znowu wtedy Kaszub wlazł do wulkanu przybrał pełną formę smoka! Ludzie spieprzali aż miło! Hahahaha!- zaczął się śmiać kłobuk. Innym nie było tak do śmiechu. -Co dalej?- spytał niepewnie Kaszub. -Nie wiem. Przyszliśmy do tego hotelu, w sensie my, bo ty Serek wleciałeś przez okno do naszego pokoju. Potem mnie zamknęliście w szafie, a ty- wskazał na Mikhalna- tak ją zaczarowałeś, żebym nie mógł wyjść. A tak w ogóle to gdzie jest Nowa? Spojrzeli na niego przerażeni. -Yyyy… Jak to Nowa? Nie mów mi, że ona przy tym była. -Ano była- dodał uśmiechnięty Smąriusz,- przez cały czas, a przy najmniej do chwili jak ZAMKĘLIŚCIE MNIE W SZAFIE!!! Cała piątka porwała się do szukania przyjaciółki. Nigdzie jej nie było. -No to mamy k#rwa przesrane- stwierdził Kalasher. -Mało powiedziane- dodał Kaszub. Siedzieli nie wiedząc co zrobić. -Idę się odlać- powiedział stalker i poszedł w kierunku łazienki. -Macie jekieś pomysły co zrobić?- spytał Mikhaln Przemka i Serka. -Żadny…- zaczął Przemek. -JA PI#RDOLE!!! K#RWA MAĆ!!!- z łazienki dobiegały wrzaski Kalashera. Pozostali rzucili się w jego stronę. Wbiegli do łazienki. -Co to jest, do jasnej c#olery!!!- krzyczał stalker wskazując na leżące w wannie… niewiadomo co. Mikhaln z Przemkiem podeszli do tego czegoś. -To chyba embrion lewiatana- powiedział po chwili mag. -Co!!! -Czyli inaczej płód… -Wiem co to embrion, ja się pytam co to tu robi? Żaden z nich nie miał bladego pojęcia jak to się tu znalazło. Żaden z nich nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się dzieje. Są w Metropolii, całą noc robili niewiadomo co, a do tego zgubili Nową. Gorzej być już chyba nie może. Notka od autora: Żeby się chronologia w miarę kupy trzymała, to wydarzenia opisywane tu, dzieją się po wydarzeniach opisywanych w „Demon Przeszłości”. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Kac Creepy w Metropolii Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures